Bad Ass Chick
by Akeela
Summary: Kyra tries to stay on the right track, now that she's just out of jail. But that's hard living with your brother, while the Toretto's are living across the street. Too hard...
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter one**

"So Kyra, you out?" Sean, one of the guards of Lompoc said when he saw me walking with my personal belongings, escorted by two other guards.

"Yeah," I sighed "finally."

"Make sure I ain't seein' you again." He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll die before I come back." It was true. This place was like hell on earth. Been in jail before, but this place seriously was hell. Shit, it really was. I mean, in here you get the feeling that your actually caged, as in zoo-type of caged. And the guards are the visitors.

Sean looked at me, giving me a blink. The guards escorted me to the front gate, it opened and I walked out. Free, finally, afterthree years. Three long years. Well, it wasn't that long. Actually I thought I would get muchlonger for the shit I pulled up. And that's not only talking about the stuff from New York. That's the whole police-stuff too. Yeah, if you'd think about it, I was really lucky that the cops didn't recognised me. Or else I'd been in here for A LOT longer than three years.

I looked around, my eyes gliding over the empty parking lot. It's not that I was expectingsomeone, though. My brother, Carlos, was on the FBI's list of America's Ten Most Wanted, so he had to stay away from places like this. Beside him, I had no one else. Well, I had, but they weren't people to hang around these places too.

I walked to the road and watched if I could hitch hike. There was a car that was driving in the direction of the city. I putted my thumb up and the car slowed down and came to a stop in front of me. A guy, about his mid-twenties, opened the window.

"Hi, where to?"

"To LA." I looked at him.

"Then get in, I'm heading straight to it." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said, gave him a two second-smile and got in.

"So, where are you from?" He looked over to me.

"Boston." I said, still looking out of the window.

"Boston? You're a long way from home." I just nodded. "So what brings you all the way over here?"

"Jail."

* * *

_What's wrong with this guy?_

* * *

"Oh, and what's up with that?" I couldn't believe this guy.

"And what's up with the million questions? Look I only asked for a ride, no Oprah." He stared at me, not knowing what to say. I thought that he finally got it, ha, he almost had me fooled.

"You're not the talk-type, are you?" I looked at him, not saying a word. He smiled and turned on some music.

* * *

_Gracias, Dios! Thank you for make him shut the fuck up! Free I thought. Well he's good for the ride. And as soon as we're inLA I'm off. Got a lot to do._


	2. Home

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, wake up."

I looked up and turned my head. Still dizzy from dozing off, I saw the face of a young guy. Suddenly it all came back.

* * *

_He gave me a ride home, and… Damn! I was so mean to him!_

* * *

I smiled at him.

"Woh, that's something new." He responded to the smile. "What about the behavior from a couple of hours ago?"

"Well, let's just say that never happened. You know, crappy mood."

* * *

_Common girl, I know you can do it. Stay nice for a couple of minutes and then you're out._

* * *

He nodded.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kyra."

"Well, nice to meet you, Kyra. I'm Damon. You hungry?"

"Could eat a horse!"

Finally it came to my notice that we were standing on a parking lot right in front of a KFC. And if we were standing in front of a KFC, that would mean we were in the city. The city of angels, Los Angeles, home sweet home.

"Well, I don't think they sell horse in the KFC, but you could eat a whole chicken?"

I laughed and got out of the car. Damon stepped out of the car too and we walked into the KFC.

After we ate, we sat a while in the sun outside. I felt a little weird, being back in LA. I mean, it was my second home but still… it felt weird. And the thought of living with my brother. He was a real pig and by saying that I mean a REAL pig. Whenever he came in a room, it would take him about 5 minutes to make the room look like a tornado came by. I laughed at the memory of him and my mom arguing about the mess he would make.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked.

"Nothing, just a stupid memory."

Then it came to my mind that I had to go. It was dinnertime, so that would mean my brother would be home. And I wanted him to be home, cause else I would stand for a closed door.

"Ehm, Damon. Thank you for giving me a ride, but I think it's my time to go. I got a lot of stuff to do, places to go. So…"

He nodded, looking at me with this grin on his face.

"Figured you'd say something like that. It was nice meeting you."

Smiling he my shook my hand. I got up, picked my bag up and walked away.

_

* * *

_

_Finally I can quit all the smiling and stuff!_

* * *

I could find my brothers house with my eyes closed. But when I reached his street, I got this terrible feeling in my stomach. At first I was really happy to see my brother again, but now…

* * *

_Quit the bullshit, Kyra. What the hell's wrong with you?_

* * *

I took a deep breath and walked towards the house. It hadn't changed a bit in the three years that I was in jail. It still had the family-type kinda radiation. The rocking chair was still on the porch, the white curtains still in the window and the name plate still said 'Dios Está Con Usted'. My mom always ended our prayers with that. Funny how the smallest things can be so important in your life. I stepped on the porch and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Can I help you?" Said someone from across the street. When I looked closer I saw it was Carlos. He didn't recognize me in the first place, but when he became closer I saw his face turning into a smile.

"Angel Eyes, is that you?"

I smiled at the words Angel Eyes. Ever since we were small he called me that. I can't even remember the time that he didn't.

"Sup, Hermano Grande?"

He walked over, picked me up and held me for a couple of seconds.

"Carl, you're killing me."

I laughed at the sight of his face. All smiling and happy.

"Let me take a look at ya." He looked me up and down. "Damn girl, you've been growing too fast."

"Three years is a long time, plus I had good food to eat."

I smiled at him. He was still surprised but very happy.

"But now, I need a shower so…"

"You know where to find it." Carlos said. "Oow, and when you're done, come across street. That's where we're eating tonight." He kissed my forehead and walked to the house.

* * *

_That went good. Let's hope he ain't asking what happened it NY and why they locked me up._

* * *

I turned around and walked inside Carlos' home, my home, our home. 


	3. New And Old Faces

_Thanks for the reviews!  
__Braelyn you'll find out what Kyra did soon. I've already figured out how, but I'm not sure when to tell it.  
__Scottish lass2, Carlos is Kyra's brother. Damon isn't just a guy, cause somewhere later in the story he's becoming kinda important. I'm not telling you how, but he will be._

**Chapter Three**

I walked to the house across the street. It didn't seem much different than the other houses , same style and stuff. The only thing that was different about this one was that four racecars were parked in front of it. All special in their own way and all a different color. I liked them a lot, but the red one was my favorite. It was a Toyota Supra Turbo. I ran my fingers over the hood, sighing at the touch of the car under my fingertips. I'd kill for a ride like this.

"Angel Eyes, common, we hungry!"

Carlos stood at the side of the house, looking at me. He gave me a smile when I looked up, hesitated for a second, then walked up to him.

"Like it, huh?"

"Hell yeah, she's a beast! I sure as hell need to get myself a set of wheels soon." I smiled while Carlos threw an arm around my shoulder and walked to the back of the house.

Six people were sitting at a pick-knick table, laughing and talking. At the head of the table sat a huge, bald and most of all muscular guy. Further there were two girls and three other guys sitting. When the first guy saw us, he smiled.

"It's about time."

His voice was low and deep out of his throat. It was scary, but still very sexy.

"Guys, this is my baby sister Kyra." I smiled at all the faces coming up and greeting me with a smile. And then I saw him. His eyes were so beautiful. Somehow he came really familiar to me.

"Kyra, these are Dominic, Mia, Jesse, Letty, Vince and Leon."

"And now that we know each other, it's time to eat, cause I'm starving!" The guy named Jesse said and he reached out for chicken.

"And because you reached out first for the chicken, it's your time to say grace." Dominic said to Jesse.

He sighed and quickly said a prayer to the car God. Carlos and I sat down at the end of the table. Dinner was very nice, considering it was my first real meal after the stuff I got for the last three years and everyone was laughing and smiling. Carlos told me about stuff that happened and I just kept on laughing. But somehow I felt that Leon kept on looking at me, his eyes were burned on my face. I looked up at him and he kept his look focused on my eyes. Then he smiled and shook his head. Now that I saw his face better I knew for sure that I knew him. I just couldn't deal with the fact that I didn't knew from what, so I could only think of one thing: I needed a cigarette. It always helped me to focus my mind on stuff. Doctors first thought I had ADD but when the tests came back, and showed that it wasn't ADD, they didn't know what it could be else. But when I started smoking, my mind would come back to earth and I could think clear, it really calmed me down. I felt in my pockets for one, but found out I left them one the table.

"Be right back." I said, stood up and walked back home. When I got my cigarettes, and walked out of the door I sat a while in the rocking chair. With the nicotine entering my body, I felt calm. Now I could think clear, but it didn't matter. Leon's face didn't pop up in some memory.

I walked back to Carlos, who was now playing a game of basketball with the guys. When he saw me walking up, he called for me to come.

"We're one man short. Wanna play?"

"You guys sure you can keep up with my game?" They all laughed.

"You ready to get your ass whooped?" Leon said, looking at me.

"Says the guy who's gonna loose." I threw my cigarette away.

"Okay, it's you, Jesse and Letty against me, Leon and your brother." Dom said. I nodded and quickly added "You're white, so take those shirts off."

"You just had to ask for me to take my shirt off, you know." Leon said and he stuck his tongue out.

"Let's see if you still have this attitude when I'm done with ya."

We started to play, and Jesse, Letty and I were winning with ease. The score was 18-12 so we needed just one three-pointer.

"Dom, you're the big guy, defend her!" Leon said as Jesse threw the ball at me.

"What's the matter, you afraid of losing?" I said and smiled at him. I faked the ball to the hoop and threw the ball over to Letty, who threw the ball right over Leon, scoring a three-pointer.

"Oops." I gave Leon an innocent face and laughed.

"How did she…?" Were the only words Leon said while looking like he just saw a miracle.

"Carlos, perhaps it's an idea to tell us next time that your sister can play ball." Dominic said looking at Carlos. He was looking stunned too.

"Dawg, if I knew she could play ball like that, I would. Angel Eyes, where did you learn that?"

"I told ya three years is a long time!"

"Hey guys, I rent a movie." Vince came walking up the lane.

"Which one?" Jesse said, sitting down on the ground.

"The 51st State with Samuel L. Jackson."

"Dom, I'm gonna take a shower." Letty looked at Dominic while she slowly walked to the backdoor.

"Guys, I'm needed."

He got a big smile on his face and walked over to Letty. He picked her up and they went inside.

"Guys, feel for a game of Need For Speed Underground?" Jesse asked. My brother and Vince nodded and they walked inside too. That left me and Leon outside.

"You going in too?" He asked, looking at me following every curve of my body.

* * *

_Wrong move, I don't like bein' watched. Especially not by someone who I don't know._

* * *

"Naw got something else." I looked him straight in the eyes, then turned around and walked back home.

"Where's Kyra?" Carlos asked to Leon as he came walking in.

"Dawg, she's mysterious. Said she got something else when I asked her if she came inside too." Leon looked at Carlos, like he was expecting an answer.

"Don't give me that look! Can't help she didn't feel like comin' in." Carlos went back in his game.

When I came home, I went upstairs to change. Then I went downstairs again, got myself a cold beer and sat down in the rocking chair to think. Think about what I was going to do now that I found a place to stay. I probably should get a job or something. Yeah, I should get a job.

_

* * *

_

_Yugh, work. I hate work. Makes you tired for a shitty salary._

* * *

True, but I can't go and spent money. I've got enough, but think about it. If Carlos finds out I still have the money from all the stuff from New York… he'll go mad. And I need clothes too. Just found out I haven't got much clothes here.

* * *

_Shopping, that sounds more like it!_

* * *

Yeah, so my list for tomorrow: shopping and getting a job. I can live with that. 


	4. Shopping

**Chapter Four**

"Mmm, I don't know what I smell but it's definitely yummy for my tummy."

I came walking down the stairs, all dressed and ready to go. Carlos was standing in the kitchen. When I walked in I saw he was making pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Yummy for my tummy? You're still saying that!" Carlos laughed at my choice of words.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked him, while I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Nothin' just that you've been saying that since you could talk, and that's like 18 years ago."

He sat down too and started to pile up some pancakes on our plates. I looked at him. I just couldn't believe that people were afraid of him. I mean, okay he was big, muscular and he was a Latino, but that doesn't make him scary. Or does it? To me, my brother was just this big teddy who you want to hold all day long.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Planning to go shopping." I said with my mouth half full. "You seen how many clothes I have here? Well, I should say how 'less' clothes I have here."

"Hmm… that many huh?" He laughed, giving me another pancake. "Well, if that's the plan you should ask Mia and Letty to come with ya. They know every mall around here."

"Aight, that's cool. I'll walk over to them after breakfast. I was thinking, maybe I should get a job. You know, to earn some extra money."

* * *

_Please say yes, please say yes!_

* * *

At that moment Dom came walking in. I smiled at him.

"No."

* * *

_I knew it, stupid asshole!_

* * *

"What! Why not?"

"You've seen LA? You'll get robbed here on every corner of the street! There is no way you're gonna get a job somewhere else than the garage."

"Carlos, I've lived in Boston remember. And why only at the garage?" I looked at him with disbelieve.

"Cause that's the only place where I can watch you, so you don't get hurt." Carlos stood up and cleaned the table.

"I can not believe you! Look, I may be younger than you, but that doesn't mean I can't look for myself."

"I know you can, but still there is no way you gonna work somewhere else. It's your choice, working at the garage on not working."

I knew he made up his mind on this one and if Carlos made his mind up on something there is no way he's gonna change that opinion.

"You… yugh! I think that it's still my decision where I'm going."

"No it's not." Dom suddenly said.

"What?" I was surprised. How could he say no too?

"Carlos is right. You ain't working nowhere else than the garage. And don't give me that look. Carlos is my brother so that means you're my sister and there is no way for you to win of us both."

I couldn't believe him. He too? What was this place? One brother is a pain in the ass, but two! That's just sick.

"So?" Carlos looked at me.

"So what?" I said looking from him to Dominic and back to Carlos.

"So you working at the garage or not at all?" Dom finished it.

I slipped down in my seat and crossed my arms. I knew I couldn't win this and I had to make some money.

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes. "Dom do you have any idea where I could find Mia and Letty?"

I stood up and walked towards the backdoor.

"They're both having breakfast. Why?"

"Planning to do some shopping." I walked out and crossed over.

"Hey guys." I said, walking inside.

"Hey girl, sup?" Letty said, drinking her coffee.

"I was wondering if you guys feel like shopping. I just found out how less clothes I've got here. Then Carlos told me that you would know where to go, so…."

I leaned against the wall and looked at them.

"You need to ask? Course we feel like shopping. Just let me finish my coffee and we're off." Letty said and Mia nodded with her mouth full.

"I know just the place for you. You gonna love it."

I smiled and stretched myself out. They were so nice. No wonder that Carlos loved this place. It was like I knew them my whole life. Never thought that I would meet people who were actually nice, without fake. Maybe LA would be a lot more fun than I always thought it would be.

"You ready?" Letty and Mia stood up and placed there plates in the sink.

"Yep."

"Well then, let's roll."

We walked over to a pink Skyline. She was so beautiful. Reminded me of my plan to buy a car myself.

"So, what kind of clothes do ya have in mind?" Letty asked while we got in.

"Don't know something not to far from my own style. Ow and we have to go to a place where they sell Nike Airs. I'm dying for those shoes. I had like over four pair but left them behind." I said while Letty started the car and drove of.

"I'm feeling you on this one." Letty said turning on the music. It was Pitbull.

"Ow God! I'm so in love with Pitbull." I said leaning to the front.

"Join the club. This guy is so hot. Especially Culo. That song is killing it!" Mia turned around, smiling at me.

Now I know for sure that LA is way better than I thought. First they have the sweetest ride and then they love Pitbull. And above all they ain't afraid of my brother cause theirs is just as big as mine. Never thought my life would end this way. Actually, that it would start this way. I mean, it's a new start here, trying to stay real, trying to stay of the street, away from the feds. At least… for now.

"Here we are." Mia said as Letty parked the car in front of a huge mall.

"Damn, this ain't no mall, this is a village." I said getting out of the car.

"Naw, it's not all that. It's pretty big but not that big."

"Girl, what ya complaining about? The bigger the mall, the longer we stay, the less work we got." Letty threw an arm around my shoulder. "And just for ask, how much can we spend."

I laughed.

"As much as we want." I pulled a credit card out of my pocket.

"Damn girl, you only gotta say that once."

We walked in and started with the shoe store. Just as I said, I wanted Nike Airs and this place got them in every color.

"Can I help you?" A girl who worked there asked us.

"Yeah, I want to try those green with pink Nike Airs." I said looking at the colors they got. "Oh, and do you guys want a pair of shoes too?" I looked at Mia and Letty.

"What do you mean? You gonna pay for them?" Letty and Mia looked at me.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"You crazy?" Letty still looked at me.

"Yeah, so choose some."

She shook her head and they both looked at the shoes.

"I kinda like the pink with black." Mia said pointing at the shoe.

"I'm into the black with white ones."

"Okay, so what sizes?"

"9."

"9."

"8½."

The girl went to the back to get our shoes.

"Girl, you sick. Buyin us all shoes." Letty said as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, how are you gonna pay for all of that?"

"Mia, don't worry bout it. I told ya, I got the money." I smiled at her worried face.

The girl came back with our shoes. We tried the shoes on and bought them. Next up was clothes. We went through the whole mall and when we were done we walking around with over 10 bags filled with shoes, clothes and jewelry.

"Okay, I'm tired." I said when we sat in the car.

"Me too." Mia said.

"But it was worth it. A day shopping instead of working. Wanna do that more often." Letty started the car drove of.

The car was bumping on Pitbull when we came at the garage. Still singing we came out of the car and walked inside.

"I suppose you'll had a good day?" Dominic said looking up from a Cadillac Escalade he was working on. Letty smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Angel Eyes, come over here for a sec." Carlos said from under a Mazda Mx-5 MPS.

I walked over to him and looked at him from the hood.

"So you bought clothes?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Good. You know, tonight we gonna race. You coming too?"

"Hell yeah! Course I'm coming." I smiled down at him.

"Okay, now get your ass down to the back and put on an overall out of the closet so you can help me out under here."

I shook my head and walked to the back. In the closet I found an overall in my size. Quickly I changed and walk back to Carlos.

"Now that's more like it." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Okay, you gotta help me out. It's unloading when you make speed and I've got no idea how to solve it."

"Look." I said pointing to a tube from out of the motor. "It has a hole so you probably just have to change it and than the problem is solved."

Carlos gave it a closer look and then shook his head.

"I don't know how you see it but let's change it."

We got started and after half an hour it was replaced and ready to go for a test-drive.

"I'll do the test-drive." I said cleaning my hands. Carlos just laughed and gave me the keys.

"Hold on girl, I wanna see how ya drive." Letty said and stepped in the car too. I started the car and drove the car out of the garage. The car felt so good in my hands that I forgot that it wasn't mine and I just pushed the gas and sped off.

"You ready for some speed?" I looked at Letty with a grin.

"You do your thing." Letty smiled. You gotta say that only once.

"Woohoo, girl you got it!" Letty laughed with me while we were racing a couple of blocks.

"And now my favorite part: parking." I looked at the garage coming closer.

"What do ya mean?"

"You'll see."

With enormous speed we made the turn. Suddenly I pushed the brake and turned the wheel. We made a U-turn and ended up precise in the parking lot in front of the garage.

"Oh my God. You gotta teach me that one!" Letty said as we came out of the car.

"Kyra Juanita Sanchez, what do you think you're doing!" Carlos came storming out followed by the rest of the team.

"What she do?" Letty looked from Carlos to me and back.

"What she do? She almost got the two of you killed! That she do!" Carlos crossed his arms looking at me.

"No I didn't. You think that I would do that without knowing what I was doing? Course not. Did that one like over a billion times." I smiled at Carlos.

Carlos shook his head and a smile came on his face.

"You crazy, you know that?" He said giving me a hug.

"Guess who I got it from."

We walked in where I sat down on the worktable and drank a Corona. Suddenly I saw Leon looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking back.

"Nothing." He said smiling.

"Oh okay." I smiled back.

He was kinda cute, Leon. And he got a gorgeous body. Especially now that it was all sweaty and shit.

* * *

_And still I got the feeling that I know ya._

* * *

"Kyra, get ready. We're leaving in half an hour." Carlos said as he walked outside.

"Okay." I stood up and walked to the back. Inside I started to stretch myself. My back, arms and most of all my neck. Cause I was doing that I didn't hear someone coming in.

"You okay?"

I turned around and saw Leon standing against the door, smiling.

"Yeah, just stretching my neck." I smiled back at him.

"Good. I'm just getting the keys to my car." He quickly said and walked to the desk. He got his keys and turned around.

"You coming tonight?"

"Definitely, I ain't missing that."

He nodded and walked back. When he passed me, he touched my arm just a little. He closed the door and I shook my head laughing.

"Showoff."

I quickly changed and drove back with Carlos.


	5. Getting Ready

_AllAboutAngel__, sorry for answering your question just now. Some bad stuff happenedso I wasn't completely focused on stuff. The story takes place before the first movie, but stuff that happened in the movie will later on happen in my fic if I keep getting positive reviews and if ya'll want me to keep going.  
__LettyTheRacerGirl, lot of questions you have there. Okay, here it goes. You'll find out whatKyra did to be put in jail later on in the story. I'm not exactly sure about where I'm heading, but I've got some ideas. And thequestionif she knows Leon and what's going to happen next I ain't gonna answer cause that will spoil everything! So I guess you'll just have to go on and read if you wanna find out, huh._

**Chapter 5**

"¡Vayamos, señorita!" Carlos already sat in his car, waiting for me.

"Sí chico, espera apenas un segundo, huh." I said, lighting up a cigarette and smiling at him.

"¡Corra!" He laughed, starting to drive off.

"What the… ¡Espera!" I started running and jumped in the car.

_Translation at the end of the story_

"Look, now that's fast." Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, you go on laughing monkey ass. Really funny."

"I thought so."

I shot him a look and placed my feet on the dashboard. When we arrived at the house, Letty called me over.

"Girl, can we change at your place. The guys gonna order pizza and play videogames and stuff so…"

"Yeah, course." I said.

"Good. Now help me get all the stuff out of the car cause it's way too much." Letty laughed and we started to get the bags to my house.

When we came walking in with all the bags, Carlos was stunned.

"How can buy so much stuff in one day!"

"Oh boy, this ain't much. These just clothes for couple of weeks, nothin' special. Next time were going to fill my closet." I said walking upstairs with Letty following me. Carlos just shook his head and walked out.

"You know, you and Carlos are much alike Dom and Mia. It's good to have family this close." Letty placed the bags she held on the floor in my bedroom.

"Well, believe me, things have been different. When we were kids we fought at least once a day. We even got to the place where we seriously would hurt each other. I mean, this one time he pushed me down the stairs. I had a concussion and broke my arm." I shook my head at the thought of the stuff we did to each other.

"He did what!" Letty looked at me with disbelief, while she sat down on my bed.

"Yeah nasty stuff happened back then. And you know the first thing I did when the plaster came off?" I sat down next to her.

"Tell me."

"You ever seen the scar he has on his back?" Letty nodded. "I hit him with my dad's wrench."

"You crazy? You weren't hurting each other, you were trying to kill each other!" Letty shook her head.

"Yeah, you would get the feeling, huh." I got up and walked over to the window. "But we came to the turning point after some girl was saying all this stuff to my face. I was 10-11, something like that, but I was about to hit her when Carlos came up. He went totally crazy on that girl. Yelling stuff about that he was the only one to say things like that to me. Too bad it didn't stop me from hitting the girl."

Letty just looked at me and shook her head. Suddenly she started to laugh.

"What?"

"You look so much like him, you know that. In a good way, that is."

"Yeah, it better." I smiled.

"Kyra?" We heard Mia downstairs.

"Yeah, we in my room." Mia came walking upstairs.

"'Sniff, sniff' is my nose right and did you just bring over pizza?" I asked her when she entered my room.

"Haha, yeah it's in the kitchen." Mia laughed.

"See, another thing that the two of you have in common." Letty said and stood up. "You can smell food a mile away." She laughed.

"I thought the two of you might be hungry." Mia smiled and walked down the stairs, with me and Letty following her.

"Mia is really good in knowing what other people are thinking." Letty said, putting an arm around Mia and kissing her cheek.

"I know I'm gifted."

We laughed while sitting down on the couch and eating the pizza. When we were done, we went upstairs to change and do our thing for tonight.

"Hey Kyra." I heard Leon downstairs. I walked down, still busy doing my hair.

"Sup, dawg?"

"Carlos wanted to know if you're driving with him." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah I'm driving with him. You want a Corona?" I walked to the kitchen.

"Sure." I gave him a Corona, took one out for Letty and myself and lighted up a cigarette.

"You don't look like a dangerous girl to me." He suddenly said.

"What?"

* * *

_Common, give me a break will ya!_

* * *

"You don't look like a dangerous girl to me." He repeated himself. 

"And?"

"And nuthin', you just don't look dangerous." I walked up to him, until I could feel his breath on my skin.

"And?" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"And I don't get why they would put a girl like you in jail." He looked back.

* * *

_Haha, oh you ain't got no idea. _

* * *

"Well papi, it ain't all about looks. I can be very dangerous, believe me." 

"You can? Cause I like to see that."

"You better watch it." I laid my hands on his chest. "Maybe I will." I gave him a smile and stepped back, getting the two bottles.

Leon licked his lips, smiling.

"Bad thing to say that."

"Ow yeah? Maybe it's jut the thing that I wanted to say."

"You sure? Cause things can happen."

* * *

_Don't get too overwhelming huh._

* * *

"Maybe I want those things to happen." 

I looked at him and then walked out of the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Leon asked as hem came after me.

"Get myself ready for tonight." I walked up the stairs.

"But the fun stuff just began." He stood under at the stairs looking at me with a playfully twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

_You're so damn hot! Too bad you gotta wait._

* * *

"Next time we'll finish it." I walked to my room, hearing him walking out. 

"Your Corona." I gave Letty her Corona and sat down on my bed.

"Thank you."

"By the way, what happens after the race?" I asked her, while putting on my shoes.

"The usual thing." Mia said, coming out of the bathroom.

"And that is?" Mia and Letty looked at each other.

"Party at our house." They both said looking at me.

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?" Letty sat in the window sill.

"I was more thinking about going to a club afterwards."

"Hey, I think that's a good idea. A Friday night without the guys." Mia looked at Letty.

"Okay, we're going to Salsa Mix after the race. Leila told me that the bartenders are very cute."

We laughed, did the last stuff on our clothing and then went over to their place. When we came walking in, I saw Leon sitting on the couch watching Dom and Carlos play on the PS2. He looked at me, straight in my eyes so I could read his mind.

"This ain't no next time." I smiled at him, crossing my arms.

"Too bad, cause I'm lookin forward to that day." He shook his head and turned back to the game.

"You guys ready?" Carlos said without looking up from his game.

"Yep. You guys too?" Letty walked over to Dom and sat down on his back, kissing him in his neck.

"Baby, you drivin me crazy! That way I ain't winning from that dawg." Dom laughed.

"It's not like you were gonna win. You lost the last what? Fifty games?" Carlos laughed scoring another point.

"You just lucky."

"Uhhu." Carlos laughed and won the game. "Make that fifty-one."

"So we ready?" Leaning against the wall I looked up to Carlos.

"Yeah, let's roll."

* * *

_Translation Spanish  
Come on, young lady!  
Yes boy, wait just a minute, huh.  
Run!  
Wait!_

_Akeela _


	6. Girls Night Out

_A/N: So I thought I'd just leave the whole race-thing out of it and move on with the so-called 'Girls Night Out'. I mean, ya'll know how stuff goes around those nights, plus I thought making a short chapter about the racing wasn't all that. Oh, andthe chapterhad been ready for a couple of days but the Fanfiction site kept telling me that something was wrong the server. But anyway, let's get going with the story …_

**Girls Night Out**

"So, where's this place, the Salsa Mix?" I asked Letty while we were walking to her car.

"Not to far from here. We'll be there in 5."

"You know the guys are gonna be pissed that we took off." Mia sat down.

"So? We can have a little fun too and if they ain't having that, than that's there problem." Letty drove off.

When we arrived at the club, there was a line till the corner of the street. That was sick, and I sure as hell wasn't getting in line to enter a club. Didn't matter how hot the club was, that just wasn't me.

"I'm just checking, but we ain't getting in line, right?"

"Haha, hell naw! That shit is crazy. I've got my own way to get in, no lines or waiting, just walk in."

"Good, cause you had me freaked out for a sec."

Letty shook her head and parked the car in a close spot to the door. We got out and walked up to the door.

"Hey Jason." She smiled at the porter.

"Letty, that's been a while ago." He smiled back.

"Yeah, well DT keeps me busy these days, you know."

"Ask Dom if I can bring my car around for a check one of these days, kay?" Letty nodded.

"Oh J, I want you to meet Kyra. She Carlos' sister." I smiled at the face Jason made while he looked at me.

"You Carlos' sister? I already thought I'd recognised something bout you. Now I know why he's always talking about his baby sister and that we've gotta meet you someday. Yo Mike, this' Carlos' sister." Jason said to another porter. He looked me over.

"Wow, now I know why he's always talking bout ya." He said while he smiled. "Hey, Mike." I shook his hand.

"Kyra."

"And now that you guys now each other, can we please get in?" Letty gave a sweet smile to both porters.

"Anything for the three of you." Mike opened the door and let us in.

"Probably gonna see you around then." I smiled at him and went in.

I gotta admit this place was hot! I mean, the chicks were sexy, the guys were hot and the music off the hook. Yeah, I could imagine myself coming here more often.

"Kay, I can feel your girl bout this place." Me, Letty and Mia walked further in the club.

"Yeah, this place is hot." Mia smiled and looked around.

"So let's go dancing?"

"Sure nuff."

We walked right into the crowd and suddenly Pitbull came up. Both me and Letty started screaming and went totally loose on the song. From the corner of my eye I saw we had a lotta male-attention. Some skanks were looking too, but they were a lot less happy than the guys were. Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game!

"Hey babe, haven't seen you here before." Suddenly this guy said and he put an arm around my neck.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I gave him his arm back.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kyra."

"Hey I'm Edwin."

"Well Edwin, go seek your skank for tonight somewhere else."

"Who said I was looking for a skank for tonight? I was just saying hi to you and my good friends Letty and Mia." He gave both girls a wink and then turned his attention back to me.

"Edwin bro' you know ya gotta stay away from the girls that belong to Toretto and Sanchez! Especially the girls that are a Toretto or a Sanchez." Hector came walking up on us.

"Haha, Edwin never learns." Letty laughed.

"What ya'll sayin? Girl that is a Toretto or a Sanchez?" Edwin said looking me over. "Wait, you kinda look like… but that ain't possible she at the other side of the country. All way up to New Yitty."

"Well she came all the way down from New Yitty to the City of Angels." I laughed at the way Edwin talked. He reminded me so much of all my guys in New York. "And listening to you talking, you came all the way from New Yitty too."

"Got that right, fo' sho'! But anyway, you Carlos' sister?"

"Yeah, I'm Carlos' sister. But never call me that, cause I got a name too!"

"Too bad you are, cause we could've had a lot of fun." Edwin licked his lips.

"Yeah, too bad." I tried to sound serious, only I wasn't good at it when I'd drank a little.

"Oh it's like that." Edwin got his arms in no time around me and threw me over his shoulder walking away from the crowd. "Edwin needs to teach you a little lesson."

"No! I was just kidding, please put me down." I yelled. Letty, Mia and Hector were laughing their ass off as they saw Edwin made his way out of the crowd. "And what are you guys laughing at! It's just an idea but what about helping this poor little girl." I yelled to them. That only made them laugh harder.

"Girl, you don't know Edwin. If he says he's doin something it's hard to do something against it." Letty said.

"Edwin, I don't wanna." I tried to plead myself out of it.

"Naw, you making jokes with Edwin, than Edwin's making jokes with you." He walked over to the bar and then I realised what he was trying to do.

"I ain't dancing on the bar Edwin!"

"Yes you are." He sat me down onto the bar.

"No I ain't."

"Yo Tony, this girl's mocking me. Mind if I make her dance on the bar for a while?" Edwin asked the bartender.

"No, go ahead. We need a little entertainment." Tony laughed. I shot him a look. But the two of them were just like Dom and Carlos. They want something, they get it. I rolled my eyes.

"Kay, only way I'm doing that is if both Letty and Mia are dancing with me." I said to Edwin. Within no time he ran off to Letty and Mia and both he and Hector got one of them and came walking back to the bar.

"What ya told him." Mia shrieked as Hector sat her down next to me.

"That the only way to get me dancing on the bar was if the two of you danced with me." I stuck my tongue out to her.

"Well, where's the entertainment?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." I pulled both Letty and Mia up with me and we started dancing on the bar, giving the guys a little bit of fun. After three songs we climbed down and Tony gave us a drink.

"On the house for the beautiful performance."

We laughed, took our drink and then walked back in the crowd to go on with dancing.

"I need aqua." Mia yelled over the music after we had been dancing for a while.

"No aqua, give me something strong." I smiled at her and gave her some money.

"Me too." Letty gave Mia some money too.

Mia took it and then made her way to the bar. Suddenly I saw the skanks that were checking us out at the start of the evening walking over to Mia.

"Letty, we got some skank-trouble." I looked over to Mia. Letty followed my gaze.

"Great, fucking skanks getting jealous over us stealing there men again." We walked over to Mia who was now talking with the them.

"Girl, I don't know what your problem is but maybe it's a smart idea to stay the hell away from our men." One of the skanks said.

"Maybe it's smart idea to get the hell away from me." Mia said looking with a disgust at them.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that we would do that?"

"Is there a problem?" Letty said walking in between Mia and the skanks.

"Yeah, you hoe's coming in here and being all up on OUR men."

"Your men?" I mocked at them. "Sorry, but where's the ring? Cause unless you've got a ring they ain't yours."

"Yeah, so why don't you fine SKANKS back it up before we gotta make you." Letty said laughing at what I'd said.

"Wow, make US! Oh, you girls need to be taught a lesson." The skank that probably was their leader said.

"I doubt that there's anything ya'll can teach us, accept for how to look like trash." Mia said looking them over.

"Yeah and being a total retard." I said crossing my arms.

"So you got your answer. Now go." Letty said with a smile.

"Oh, you're asking for it." Their leader said and suddenly she was all over me.

"Hell naw!" I pushed her away from me and give her a right hook in the face. Within no-time I had her in pain on the ground.

"Any other volunteers?" Letty said, lookingat the other skanks that were looking at the girl lying on the ground. When there was no response she looked at me.

"I guess not." I smiled.

"Wow that was… fine." Edwin walked over to us and looked at the skank. "Daisy, I think you gotta learn that not everyone is so dumb that they scared of ya." He laughed at the girls face.

"Hey Edwin, you know what time it is?" Letty asked him, smiling.

"Ehm, 2.30. Why?"

"Shit, we need to head home." Letty said to us and we started to make our way to the exit.

"Hey, no bye?" Edwin yelled at us.

"Bubaai."

"So you girls done for tonight?" Jason asked when we were out.

"Yeah gotta work tomorrow morning." Mia said and we waved bye to them too.

We got in the car and drove home. All the lights were on in both the houses, but it was all quiet. Yeah, we were in deep shit.

"Shh, be quiet." Letty said when we came out of the car. As quiet as possible we walked up thedrive-way and walked into their house.

"Where the hell have you three been!" Dom's voice made the whole house shake.

_Well, that was it for this chappie. Hope ya'll liked it! So you see the nice little button below? The one that says GO? Click on it and write a review :D, I'd really appreciate it. Oh, and the next chapter will be up if I at least get 3 reviews. Oh and another thing, if you guys got any suggestions for the story or ideas, go ahead and tell me. Maybe if I like them I'm gonna use them for the story._

_--- Huggiez --- _


	7. Hearing Shit And Working It Out

_Thank you for reviewing. Got six of them! That's a new record. And damn, I thought I'd have more time to finish this chapter, but you guys were too fast with reviewing. Tried to finish this asap. Hope ya'll like it. And now to get on with the story…_

**Hearing Shit And Working It Out**

"**Where the hell have you tree been!" Dom's voice made the whole house shake.**

"**Out." Letty said, looking right up to Dom.**

"**Very funny, Let." **

"**Thank you." Letty smiled sarcastically.**

"**I think the three of you better sit down, cause we've got a lot to tell you." Carlos said. He sounded even angrier than Dom sounded. Oh, this is going to be a long night.**

**Me, Mia and Letty sat down on the couch. Dom looked at Carlos and for a second I thought it would just be a long conversation, but then all hell broke loose.**

"**Again, where the hell have you three been?" Dom said looking at Mia. He probably thought that she would tell him. Suddenly Mia took a deep breath. No, she wasn't, right?**

"**We…" **

"**We were out." I quickly finished her sense. Both me and Letty shot Mia a look. What was she thinking?**

"**You were out? And where to?" Carlos said looking even more pissed.**

"**Just out. What does it care? I mean, you had your moment of fun so why can't we?" **

"**Oh, you can have your moment of fun. It just would've been a lot nicer if you would've told one of us. Or perhaps the two of you" Carlos looked at Mia and Letty "took your cells with ya."**

"**Oh excuse me mister I-do-everything-perfect, but I can remember a time that we couldn't find you and where again were you?" Carlos looked at Letty. How the hell was she bringing that part up now that we were talking about them running out. **

"**Oh yeah that's it, you fell asleep in your car after you brought some skank home. And by the way, girls having a lot of pain tonight." Letty shot me a big goofy smile and gave me a blink. **

**When I got the hint my eyes widened and my mouth fell open. But before I could answer her Vince' face came around the corner of the stairs, followed by Leon's.**

"**Aww look Leon, the triplets are finally home." Vince didn't sound very happy, but the smile that Leon got on his face was even goofier than Letty's.**

"**Hahaha, you're in so big trouble."**

"**Leon, shut up!" I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it. "And Letty, no fucking way! Hell naw! I mean, he dumb? Yeah. He being a total retard? Naw, nuhu!" **

"**Uhhu, ask him yourself."**

"**Carlos, puhlease tell me that you did not have sex with that skank Daisy!" I looked in disgust at Carlos. Suddenly both Leon and Vince were on the ground laughing their guts out.**

"**So her name's Daisy. Never seen her again." Carlos looked like he just learned a new word.**

"**Yugh! Uwhl!" My face turned in even more disgust and I made puke-movements. **

"**Yeah, well I think it's gonna take a while before she'll show herself in public again." Letty laughed at the look of me being disgusted by my brother.**

"**And why's that?" Vince asked through his laughter, holding his belly.**

"**Because I gave her some blue make-up, but I don't think blue's her colour." I tried to look innocent.**

"**You did what?" Carlos looked at me and I saw that he wasn't pleased hearing this. In the meanwhile Vince and Leon were laughing again, grabbing a hold on each other to stay on their feet.**

"**Nothin'."**

"**I can't believe you. You beat the poor girl up?" **

"**No, well yeah, maybe just a little bit." I mumbled the last part and then smiled at Carlos trying to make him a bit less angry.**

"**I can't believe you! You're hopeless, that's what you are." Carlos rolled his eyes and shook his head.**

"**Hey it's not that she started it." Mia finally spoke up.**

"**Yeah, that girl was all over Mia and when she and her skank-girlfriends found out that they couldn't win by talking she got all over Kyra, with her hands. She just defended herself." Letty said looking at both Dom and Carlos.**

"**Yeah and she is everything except for poor." I said to Carlos, still trying to defend myself. "Oh and pretty." I added quickly.**

"**Wait, if you ran into her… You went to the Salsa Mix, didn't you!" **

"**Maybe, maybe not. Does it care?"**

"**Yeah, it cares! Do you know how old you are? Do you know how old you need to be to get in there? I can't believe J just let you in there." Carlos went totally ballistic on me. "Oh let me guess. Letty and Mia made sure of that." He shot both of them a filthy look.**

"**Wait, what do you mean with 'do you know how old you are'?" Mia asked Carlos, not sure what to think.**

"**How old do you think she is?"**

"**I don't know. 20-21, something like that." **

"**Yeah, she wishes. My baby sister really is a just a baby. For crying out loud, the girl's 16"**

"**She's how old?" Dom looked at me, shocked by my age.**

**Very irritated and mad at Carlos I leaned back at the couch and crossed my arms. I bet the fucker's very pleased with himself right now. I bet he's thinking he won, but I ain't that easy! Hell naw, he better be prepared for me.**

"**Look brother, that I'm young doesn't mean that I need you to look after me. Cause if you want to do that, you're a bit late! I've done that for a while now and just because I'm here it ain't that I need someone to look after me now. If I need your help, I'll come and ask for it. And I've been here for almost three days and the people I've spend those days with didn't see that I was way younger than them, so how can a guy that saw me just for five minutes see that I'm 16?"**

"**Cause he's suppose to check on people when they enter the club."**

"**Only there's one thing you forget: I'm your sister. I've only got to mention your name and people start serving me just like that." **

"**And what's that with if I want to look after you I'm a bit late?"**

"**Don't tell me the woman that you call mom and I'm suppose to call mom still tells you the fairytale about me not being around, but that everything's fine with me."**

"**What about it?" **

"**What about it? I haven't seen that bitch in 4 years, that's it about." Only the thought about that woman made me even angrier.**

"**You haven't seen her in 4 years?" Carlos looked at me, not really sure what to say.**

"**Yeah, but if you want the story behind that, call and ask her. And now I'm tired and I'm going to bed." I stood up and made my way to the front door. **

"**We ain't done talking yet." **

"**Oh yes we are." I stepped outside, breathing in the warm smell of the night. Walking over to our house I started talking to myself.**

"**I can't believe this shit is happening! Every time when that bitch shows up, shit goes from good to bad. And she ain't even around, we only thought about her. Still she messes up all the good things, replacing them for bad! But I ain't having it, she outta my life, outta my hart and outta my mind." **

**Saying all this to myself, I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me, hoping that maybe all the thoughts were outside of this room. Quickly I got in bed, not bothering to change into my pj's and tried to get some sleep. **

**KYRA'S DREAM**

"**Get away from me!" I pushed him away.**

"**Kyra, if you're scared that your mother will find out don't worry, it's our little secret."**

"**You're sick, crazy fucker! You think that I'm scared that bitch finds out? Hell naw, I'll do everything to hurt her even more. It's that you are her man and only the thought of you makes me even more disgusted by you!"**

"**Don't you ever call your mother that again!" He slapped me in my face. At that moment my mom got inside.**

"**What the hell's going on in here?"**

"**That so-called daughter of yours called you a bitch and I'm trying to teach her some manners, cause it looks like you didn't do your job as a mother." Frank said to my mother.**

"**You called me a what?"**

"**He wanted to go to bed with me! Now who's wrong in this room!" I said looking my mom straight in her eyes.**

"**You spoiled brat! I want you to leave." My mom slapped my face too.**

"**You want me to what? You're even sicker than that asshole you married with."**

"**Get out of my house, or do I need to throw you out myself?" My mom pointed at the door.**

"**Don't bother, I'm glad to leave." I ran to my room, packed some stuff I needed, than crawled under my bed and took out the box where I kept my money and emptied it all in my bag. Resting one last look in the room I walked out, walked out on all the stuff that happened in that room, walked out on the old, walked out of the old life.**

**END DREAM**

**I woke up, feeling I needed to drop the whole 'I'm still the sweet young girl'-act. It wasn't me, I usta been her but that was a long time ago. Now I was the girl that could give shit to anybody who would stand in her way, no matter how old or big they were. I was the girl who raised herself on the street since she was 13 cause her so-called mother threw her out for a man. I am me. **

**After telling myself that I got up and took a quick shower and ran downstairs. Carlos was already down stairs, drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. He looked up when I entered the kitchen.**

"**Hey."**

"**Hey." I walked over to the fridge and got the milk to go with my cereals. I filled a bowl and sat down to eat. Carlos had something in his head, I saw it in the way he was sitting, nervously turning his mug in his hands. "Cutesome, I know something's up there" I lightly touched his head "and it's eating you. Common, you know that I hate it when you don't tell me what's up. So, what's up?"**

"**I don't know. I've been thinking about what you said last night, a lot. But it just ain't making sense in my head. And then I heard you talking in your sleep, saying crazy stuff bout mom and Frank. And I…" He took my hand and kissed it in his own way, just kissing my knuckles. "I just wanna know what happened between you and mom. No lies like she would tell me. I wanna know the story, but from you."**

"**And I will tell ya, in time." I pulled my hand back and putted our stuff in the sink. "But for now, just let it be. I mean, it ain't that bad cause I'm still alive, right. So get it out of you head." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head. "So now everything's cool, big guy?"**

"**If you promise to tell me, everything's cool." He kissed my knuckles again and then stood up.**

"**Good, now let's go make some money."**

**We walked over to his car and drove to DT Garage. During the drive we had a lot of fun about stuff that happened 'back in the days'. Then we switched over to the way some people were sitting in their car, driving the wheel. It was very funny cause if you look around, you see some hilarious folks. Then we went to cars, getting in the mood of the garage. He said that a fucking Ferrari 360 Spider nicer was than a 2001 Porsche Carrera GT. And that was so not true. First, Ferrari's suck, second it was ugly and third it was too slow. Battling that out, we walked in the garage.**

"**That car is so ugly, doesn't matter what colour or paintjob you give it, it's still ugly." I said, while I did my hair in a ponytail.**

"**Says someone who thinks that some fucking Porsche Carrera is a beautiful car. That ain't true then, that ain't true now, that ain't true ever." **

"**Yeah, you wish. Okay, Porsche ain't all that, but if you compare it with the ogre on chrome it's the most beautiful car in the world."**

"**No it ain't."**

"**Yes it is."**

"**No it ain't."**

"**Yes it is."**

"**No it ain't."**

"**Yes it is and I'm always 10 times more yes it is than you." I stuck my tongue out and walked to the back, followed by Carlos.**

"**Oh you didn't say that! I knew you were a baby, but now I know fo' sho'." He laughed, giving me a blink. **

"**Yeah you know it, but still I won. The 2001 Porsche Carrera GT is a nicer car than a Ferrari 360 Spider is ever going to be." Carlos rolled his eyes and laughed changing in his overall and going to work. I stayed behind and started changing too.**

"**So, I see everything's okay again." Dom said to Carlos who came walking out of the back.**

"**Yeah, we worked it out, it all fine. So what's up for today?"**

"**Not much, the four we already have and this guy's bringing in his Evo for a double check and some small replacements in an hour."**

"**So looks like we closing early. Good, feel like heading to the beach."**

"**Yeah, maybe that's a good idea." Dom said and went back to work.**

"**Hey guys, if ya'll hurry up we can go to the beach after this." Carlos said loud enough so everyone could hear it.**

"**Nice. So what do you want me to do?" I asked, wrapping my arms round his waist (I was too small to reach higher, or he was too big, or... Okay, whatever). **

"**You and me are working on an Evo some kid is bringing around. But, till the car's here, you can help Letty on that Eclipse." **

"**Okay." I walked over to Letty. "Hey, what up girl?" I sat down next to her.**

"**Hey, so what you doing today?"**

"**Carlos wants me to work on the Eclipse with ya, till some kid brings in his Evo." **

"**Cool, than please crawl under and help me with this thing. It does everything that I don't want it to do. I mean, this dude totally wasted his car, burning down a lot of stuff."**

**I laughed and crawled under the car with Letty. **

"**Damn, this kid sure he wants to keep driving a car. Maybe he should think about taking a bus, cause this is not just bad, this terrible."**

"**Told ya."**

**After almost an hour, we were done with it. And at that moment the Evo came in. Lucky it was just small stuff and after an hour and a half me and Carlos were done with it. **

"**So, time to go to the beach?" I looked up to Carlos, smiling.**

"**Haha, yep and come here, you got grease all over your nose." He took me in and cleaned my face with a rag. **

"**Well then, get up, change, head home and then off to the beach." I jumped up and started off to the back. **

"**Angel, we still gotta deliver this car to the owner." Carlos said, slowly getting up from the floor.**

"**Okay, but I drive." I sighed and took a slower pass to the back. I quickly changed and walked back in the garage.**

"**Ready?" Carlos said and looked up from his car magazine.**

"**Yeah, let's go." Everybody got up and we left.**

_I was working to another cliff-hanger, but I had a lot to do and I wanted to post this in. Next chapter ya'll gonna find out how Kyra knows Leon! So, as always please review so I know what ya'll think about this chap._

_**- -Huggiez- -**_


	8. Smooth Guy

_A/N: I know it's been like forever since I updated, but I was on a holiday, so that's why. I promised to put the whole how-Kyra-knows-Leon-thing in it, but the chapter was getting pretty long so I didn't. But I'm working on the next chapter and it's definitely in that one. I won't promise that the chapter will be up one of these days, but it will be up when I got time to post it. I'm not really sorry 'bout that, cause it's just that there's a lot going on now and I don't got much time to write and post. Anyways, now that that's that, let's go on with the story…_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Chapter 8**

"Damn sugar, it sure is hot like hell down here. I mean, I'm losing sweat in oceans a time" I got out of Carlos' car, pulling my pants up.

"Angel, we in Cali, remember? It's suppose to be all hot and sweaty."

"This ain't all hot and sweaty, okay. This place is hot like hells fire."

"Girl, you right." Letty stood beside me.

"I know. Look at that water, it's like gravity."

"Race ya to it for an ice-cream."

"Make it a pear flavoured one and I'm in."

"Cool and a pear flavoured it is." Letty laughed at my choice.

"So winner gets an ice-cream, but you've gotta be only in your bikini.

"Yeah, fo' sho'. So, I'll count?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay, three, two, one, GO!" We started off to the water, striping off to our bikinis. We heard some yells from guys that saw us running. In the mean time the whole DT team was laughing at us, walking up the beach with towels and beer. Letty was the first to reach the water, but she had to sit down and pull off her shoes cause she was wearing her boots. So I quickly ran into the water and won our race.

"Ha, I won pussy!"

"Yeah you did, but just cause I had my boots on! And I'm not pussy, pussy."

"Sure, whatever you want pussy. I'm still getting an ice-cream." I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh, now you're at it." Letty came at me, looking ready to do something to me. I always know when I gotta go and this is a good time to go. I ran out of the water towards the rest of the team. Carlos was standing, looking at me and Letty ran after each other. I jumped behind him and tried to hide from Letty.

"Please protect me! She's got something in her head and I'm not too excited to find out what it is."

"Hahaha, you want me to protect you from Letty? You don't know how she is! She is a beast when she wants something. And I ain't gonna stand in her way."

"What do you mean, you ain't gonna stand in her way?" I cocked an eyebrow and looked up to my oh-so-much bigger brother.

"He means this." Letty jumped up right in front of me and floored me down in the sand. When I was down she started to tickle me.

"Oh, not fair! So not fair!" I said through my laughter.

"You give?"

"Hell naw!"

"Okay." Letty went on with tickling me until I surrendered.

"I give! I give!"

"Good, now lets go and get your ice-cream, you big baby." We got up and started to walk towards the little bar on the beach.

"Maybe you don't wanna tell me, but I just need to ask."

"Shoot." I looked at her.

"Why is it that you haven't spoken to your mother for 4 years?"

"I know that I have to tell someone, especially Carlos cause he's like my brother and all, but I'm not sure when's the right time to tell. I really don't. I mean, it's like if I tell someone I will relive everything that my mom put me through. All the hurt and the pain will come up again. And most of all, al the tears that I've shed over it. It was worthless and stupid and I'm not looking out to do it again. I did it once and I made a promise to myself that it would stay at that one time." I sighed.

"I know how it is to have a parent that suck." I looked up at Letty with questioning look. "My father was an alcoholic, and when he was drunk and that was like always, he would beat both me and my mom up. It's a thing that I rather not speak about, but it really helped me to tell Mia what happened cause that way I wouldn't have to keep it to myself if I had something that involved it. I know that it sounds all pussy and shit but a piece of the burden that you carry is taken away." She sighed with a soft smile.

"Does Dom know?" I had to know.

"No, cause it will kill him. First he will blame himself for not seeing it and when that's over he will look for my dad to kill him with his bare hands. And that will literally kill him, cause my dad is like a real criminal and his men will kill Dom before his breath even touched his skin. I know Dom well enough to say that he's quite the man to pull the job."

"Damn. And I thought I had a rough time." I said soft but it made sense what she said about the burden thing. "Look, I think it's really nice that you want to help me out with the whole thing with my mother, it really is. It's just… I know you but not really know you, you know. Okay, that sounded weird." I shook my head. "But you know, I'm not ready to tell all those things to my brother, the person that I've known all my life. And then it's hard to tell those things to somebody who I've only known for four days. Believe me, I want to tell it all. I just don't trust people really quick in that kinda way. It's not that I don't like you, it's that life made me this way. I trusted people once and that went wrong, so lately I've been more careful to trust anybody."

"Okay, I understand. I just want you to know that if you ever need to speak about something, anything it doesn't matter what it is. Just know that I'm here to talk to cause I know life's a bitch." Letty smiled and placed an arm around my shoulder. "Okay and now that the sentimental shit's over lets go get us an ice-cream." We laughed and got the ice-cream we both deserved.

We walked back to the team, who were now in and outta the water. It's really funny to see girls checking out the guys. They get this whole stunned look on their faces and try to look all cute and sexy. Then they'll see me, Mia and Letty have fun with them and suddenly those fake faces turn into angry glares at us for making the guys look at us rather then picking up on them.

We stayed at the beach till we all got hungry and went back home where Mia went to cook us dinner. That girl's a real good cook! I mean, dinner was delicious. After that Carlos and I watched 'The Italian Job' with them and went home after it, tired as hell.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

The next two weeks went fast. Carlos forgot the whole deal with mom, well, at least he didn't ask for it anymore. The garage was full booked for at least 2 more weeks and we worked a lot. Most of the time me and Letty worked together and that's probably one of the reasons that me and here are so close. We did like almost everything together. I no longer drove with Carlos to races, I had my fixed place next to her. If she needed to cool of, I'd be the first person to come to and vice versa. Every morning we would go for a run. At first we asked Mia to come with us, but after a couple of days Mia stopped, saying that it wasn't her thing to run all those long miles. Too bad, cause it was really fun. During those hour runs we would talk about anything that was on our minds. Guys, cars, skanks, the whole fucked up world. Pretty much about everything yeah. Now, she makes us one hell of a breakfast when we come back. The three of us do a lot of stuff together, though. Like today, we're having an old fashion sleepover at my place.

Around 4 the girls came to my place and we started to get everything ready. We placed an extra mattress in my room and then got some movies to watch, of course with Ben & Jerry's Ice-cream (couldn't live without it). Then we went to the Mc D's for our junk food dinner. Yeah, I know you'll be like 'Junk food dinner? With Mia?' Well, that's how me and Letty thought too.

"Mia, I still can't believe you actually approved of eating junk tonight." I said looking to Mia, who was sitting next to Letty.

"Yeah girl, you sure we don't need to call a doctor or something?" Letty joked and Mia punished her by punching her in the arm.

"The Mc D's can have some healthy stuff. It's not only fat burgers, you know? And besides, who says that I don't like junk food? It's just that if I wouldn't watch it, you guys would eat nothing else."

"That's so not true!" I faked a shocked face. "I can cook, like hell I can. It's just that with you around I don't have to. But if you need me to cook I'll do it with ease. And just so you know, we're getting fat burgers, no way that I'll let you buy some of that freaky rabbit-food green stuff!"

"Nuhhu, no way! If we're getting Mc D's then we're doing good. No healthy shit tonight, tomorrow you can do your thing again but tonight it's fat burgers."

"Good afternoon, can I help you?"

"Yeah, we want 3 Big Mac menus with barbeque sauce and big cola's, 3 McFlurry Crunch and…" Letty looked to me and Mia.

"And 3 boxes of chocolate-chip-cookies." I said.

"Yeah and 6 donuts." Mia said. Both me and Letty looked at her with a confused look. "What? I like donuts." She stated as we laughed.

"So you want 3 Big Mac menus with barbeque sauce and big cola's, 3 McFlurry Crunch, 3 boxes of chocolate-chip-cookies and 6 donuts. Do you want anything else or was that it?" The guy at the other side said and I could here that there was a grin on his face.

"Naw dawg, I think that we got everything." Letty said.

"Okay, that's $ 43,85. You can drive to the first window."

"Hahaha, that guy is thinking that we're fat kids while we're 3 skinny girls!" Mia laughed.

When we arrived back at my house we watched a movie. It started out really normal. We laid on the ground watching the movie while eating our Mc D's. And then Mia and I came up with the idea of throwing some ice-cream on Letty. She freaked out and ran after us, while me and Mia ran outta the house.

"Oh I'll get you! Throwing ice-cream on me." Letty ran after us while she got two spray cans of whipped cream.

"Hahaha, well girl then you first gotta catch us."

"Oh Angel Eyes, don't worry about that. I'll be right with you!" Letty came after me. But because she was paying attention to me, she didn't see that Mia ran inside and back out with a bottle of diet coke. She shook it and then started spraying both me and Letty with it.

"Oh girl, that was bad. And you know what we do to bad girls? We punish them." Letty gave me one of her spray cans and we attacked Mia. While we were having fun Vince and Leon came outta the house, wondering what the hell we were doing, screaming and yelling so loud.

"Please tell me that they ain't busy with a food fight." Leon laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah dawg, that is whipped cream and coke." Vince said with a smile on his face.

"What do you say about us giving them a cold shower, huh? I think that they really need that. You know, washing all the sticky stuff of."

"Oh brother, I'm feeling you on this one. You wash and I'll turn on the water." They walked up to the house and quickly got the garden hose and started spraying us.

"You nasty little…" I jumped up and ran after Leon while both Mia and Letty went after Vince. Lucky for me, Leon couldn't run from laughing so I jumped on his back and started spraying him all over.

"You crazy? Spraying me all over with that nasty stuff! No way are you doing that without me getting you back." Leon pulled me over his shoulder and laid me down on the ground. Then he got the can and sprayed me all over too. "So now we fit together."

"You're so unfair! You started it so now I gotta do something back and then we even."

"Well gimme a kiss then."

"Please explain how it's even when I'm the one who's giving the kiss?"

"Think about it, you get to kiss a gorgeous prince. How can that not be nice for you?" Leon tried to keep his face serious but his eyes kept sparkling.

"Hahaha, you sure you're not on drugs cause brother you funny. I think that you'll be the one that's gonna be rewarded if I kiss you. Cause I mean everybody knows that I'm way to gorgeous for you."

"Hahaha and you're asking me if I'm on drugs? But baby girl, if you want me to kiss you it's all fine with me."

"You'll say everything to achieve your goal, huh?"

"What goal?" I just looked up at him, not saying a word. "Oh, you mean this." He bend down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Perhaps, you tell me. It's your goal."

"Then I gotta ask you what you doin' tomorrow night at dinnertime. So, what are your plans tomorrow night at dinnertime?"

"Eh, I guess not much. Why?"

"I like to take you out for dinner, if that's okay with you."

"Hahaha, smooth sugar, real smooth. So what ya had in mind?" I shook my head with a smile.

"What about you and me are going out for dinner and than we hit the club."

"Sounds good for my ears. So what kinda dinner, cause if we hit the club I wanna walk all me and not scary fancy shit."

"Naw, we eating at this small Mexican restaurant. It ain't fancy but it's nice, but if you wanna go home first to change it's all fine with me."

"Aight, we do that. First we go out for dinner then we head back home and then we go dancing."

"So I pick you up at 6?"

"It all fine with me, sugar."

"Cool, so I see you at six tomorrow night. But for now," He gave me another kiss. "Good night."

"Damn."

"What? What I do?"

"You make it sound like it's the only thing why you came out here and now that you got what you want you, you're gone just like that."

"Hahaha, sorry but the whole slumber party-thing, it ain't my style."

"Aw, too bad. I think that pink's your colour. Mia has this really cute pink dress that would fit you just perfect." After I said that I tried to run away quickly but Leon got me before I even got on my feet again.

"You better take that back, baby girl."

"Or what, sugar?"

"Or you'll see what I'ma do to you tomorrow." Leon got up and pulled me up too.

"Bye, baby girl."

"Bubaai, sugar."

Leon smiled and walked away. I turned around and walked back into the house. Vince, Mia and Letty were sitting in front of the TV, watching the movie and Vince stuffing his mouth full with chips.

"You guys finally done out there?" Vince said with his mouth full.

"Did your mommy ever teach you to talk when your mouth is empty?"

"No. But then again, my mommy didn't teach me anything." Vince grinned, while he looked at me. I stuck my out to him.

"Smartass."

When the movie ended, Vince left. Just when I was about to ask what we were doing, both Mia and Letty were all over me asking what the hell happened between me and Leon.

"What was Leon doing?"

"You like him?"

"Does he like you?"

"Yo, chill out will ya. Nothin' serious happened. He asked me out that all." I looked at them.

"He what!"

"He asked me out. He's taking me to some Mexican restaurant tomorrow and after that we're clubbing."

"Damn, I never thought that there was going to be a day that Leon would ask a girl out. I mean, it's so not Leon." Letty said, with a confused smile on her face.

"Yeah, he's breaking his own law." Mia finished it.

"His own law?"

"Yeah, Leon's Law: Anything that can go wrong in a relationship will go wrong in a relationship, so don't bother to start one."

"And who said that this is going to be a relationship?" I shook my head while I started to clean some stuff up.

"He's asking you out, girl. What do ya think? That he's asking you out and then that's it? Leon's a guy skank, okay. If he can stick his dick in a chick…" Letty looked at Mia.

"The chick is lickin it before he's stickin it and that's just him." They said it together, bursting out in laughter.

"Hahaha, sugar do ya think I've been blind for the last 3 weeks? Both chicks and dawgs are crawling at his feet. He, Carlos, Dom, V and Jesse are gods amongst people around this place."

"And they love it. But you gotta admit that as a girl you get a lot of guys thrown at your feet too!"

"True that, but if you got a brother who's like a pit-bull… let's just say that I've seen a lot of grown man shit their pants lately, hahaha."

"Girl, stop complaining cause I know where you're from. I've got Dom and he's the same thing." Mia said shaking her head.

"What was it that he said to this guy again? Ehm, don't try because if you break her heart I break your neck, something like that."

"He got that from pops. That's what he said to Dom when he started dating me." Letty said and she said down on the couch. "And ever since both Dom and Carlos have been saying that to every boy that Mia went out with."

"Let's end this conversation in bed cause I'm really tired. It's like 2 in the morning and we gotta work tomorrow." Mia said, stretching out. We all got up and walked upstairs, to my bedroom. There wasn't much of a talking when we laid down. Mia was right, she was tired but me and Letty too. It was like the moment that my head hit the pillow I was out.

The next morning we had the most wonderful way to get up, and I do mean that sarcastically. My dearest brother came storming into my room and opened the curtains. He knows that I can't sleep with light so I woke up immediately. He pulled our blankets off and put one of his old Backstreet Boys-CD's in my stereo.

"I know you hate to wake me, but that's doesn't mean you gotta be cruel and unusual!" I said while getting outta bed.

"But I love to be cruel and unusual." Carlos grinned.

"Haha, very funny. Now get out so that we can change."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going but hurry up. I just need to talk to you later, aight?"

"Kay, now get out!" I pushed him out and closed the door after him.

"Is he always like that?" Letty yawned, stretching herself.

"No, normally he just makes breakfast and sets my door wide open so that I wake up from hunger."

"Damn, that must be a really nice way to get up."

"Definitely, but some days he ain't feeling like making breakfast and then he pulls of something likes this."

"Aww, you poor girl." Mia shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"You can say that again. But now I gotta take a shower and have a very deep-going conversation with my brother."

"Hahaha, you go do that and we'll take it all slow. You know get some more sleep." Letty fell down on my bed again and closed her eyes.

"Uhhu, whatever you want. But it ain't my fault if Dom or C comes up to pull you out." I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Carlos sounded pretty serious when he said that he wanted to talk to me, but we'll see what it is about. I quickly took my shower and get ready for a day of working on cars. When I was ready I walked down the stairs where I found Carlos and Dom playing PS2, as always.

"What are the two of you doing down here? I thought that we had to hurry and here you two are playing PS2. It's just a stupid suggestion, but what about that you get your asses up from the floor and get them moving down to DT?"

"And risk that the 3 of you don't show up? Oh, I'll wait till you're ready, if you don't mind." Dom said, looking up to me with these evil eyes.

"Sugar, I thought that by now you'd know me better than that. There is no way that I'm missin a day of laying under a car all sweating, in this godforsaken hot-like-hell city, being a greasemonkey." I walked over to the kitchen, grabbing some juice and a banana for breakfast.

"Okay, then the two of them upstairs. Trust me, they'll do whatever it takes to lay in the sun and do nothin all day."

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, C could you drive me to DT then cause I don't think they'll be done any time soon."

"Aight, Dom lock the house when you leave, okay?"

"Yeah, cool." Carlos stood up and we walked down to his car.

"Kay, spit it. What was the thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Leon came to me last night. He said that he asked you out, but that he wanted to know if I was cool with it."

"Well, what you say?"

"I said that I was cool with it, but that is more about the fact that I know the guy you're going out with and that I don't have to look far from the neck I've gotta break if he hurts you, then the fact that he is 9 years older then you and he's one of my friends."

"Hmm, I can get your point at some level, but you gotta admit that he really wants it cause why else does he ask you for permission. I mean, he respects you and your decision if you didn't like it that he went out with me. That would only make it good, right?"

"Yeah it does, but still. The boy is 9 years older then you and I really don't want to see you hurt over some guy who never had a steady girlfriend is his life and has a different girl every weekend."

"Look I know that he's a guy skank, just like must of you guys. But one, who said that I'm about to become his girlfriend, two age ain't nothin but a number and three, admit it you don't wanna hurt one of your friends." I smiled at him. Ha, bust you brother.

"Just like most of us guys? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin, and FYI I didn't say any names, you just assumed it's about you."

"Yeah, but I saw you watching. Anyway, one Leon never dates a girl so he musta really like you, two age ain't nothin but a number mi asno cause for me it counts and three, I admit it. I like Leon and I don't wanna see him dead."

"Okay, but I can go tonight, right? Cause now, I'm not totally sure if you agree." I looked up to Carlos, who was speeding through the traffic.

"You can go, but I want you to tell me if something happened that you didn't want to happen cause I swear to God that boy is so skinny it would take me just a few seconds to kill him. And not even both Dom and Vince would be able to stop me then."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you. But nothing bad will happen." We arrived at DT and I jumped outta the car. When I walked into the garage, I caught Leon eyeing me up. I walked over to him and leaned in against the car he was working on.

"So, I thought you were just smooth but you've past that. Now you're a special boy who's really smooth."

"And what do you mean with that?" He stood before me with his hands placed on the car so that I couldn't walk away.

"Asking C if you can take me out. You're getting your way in faster then I thought you would."

"I am? Well, I think that I'll do a lot more stuff then that if I'm earning extra points with that."

"You go do that and I'll go change into my overalls." I planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth and ducked under his arms to walk away.

"Cruel."

"I know." I stuck my tongue out to him and walked into the back to change. Oh boy, Leon was DAMN fine but there was still this thing that I had in the back of my head. The thing that I still think that I know Leon from something, but from what, that's the question. Reminder for myself, ask him tonight if we could've met before this.

"Kyra!" Carlos yelled from the garage.

"What?"

"Come here for a sec." I sighed and walked back into the garage, where Carlos was talking with some guy.

"What up?"

"This guy is looking for someone to buy his car. It's a total wreck cause it hit a wall at 180 but it's fixable."

"What kinda car?" I was curious about the fact that maybe I was getting my own car, finally. And it wouldn't matter how long it would take me to get it ready then.

"Skyline GT-R V-SPEC." The guy said looking at me. Probably thinking what a girl like me was doing in a place like this.

"A-a what!"

"Skyline GT-R V-SPEC.."

"No way! How can you sell a Skyline and especially a GT-R V-SPEC? Sugar, do you know how fast that car can go if you put the right stuff in it? Okay, it will probably take you like 40G to get it ready cause you gotta ship most o' the parts, but when it's ready it will be the most amazing car on the road." I looked to him thinking this guy must be really crazy.

"Yeah, well it sounds you got a pretty good idea what you would do with it and I would too, but I don't have the time and the money to fix it."

"Why not? If you don't mind telling me. I mean, you got a Skyline and they ain't cheap cars, you know."

"Kyra, you too nosy." Carlos said looking at me with this look in his eyes like he was trying to tell me to shut up. I gave him the same look, only I cocked my eyebrow with it. He shook his head and looked away.

"Naw, I don't mind, it's no big deal. My girlfriend's pregnant and we need the money for other stuff. The car ain't important if I gotta choose between my girl and the car so…"

"No big deal, he says. But, can I see it?"

"Yeah, it's outside." I walked outside and looked at the car, well at the thing that usta been a car. The crash musta been really hard. The engine was pushed back up to the backseat and the car seemed hoodless.

"Just a question, but who was driving the car when all this" I pointed at the car. "happened?"

"My brother, but don't worry he's fine. Shocked, but fine."

"Musta been really lucky, by the look of this. How much do you want for it?"

"Well, although it's a wreck it's still a Skyline so I was thinking about 15G."

I looked at the guy and walked over to the car. First I walked around the car, looking at how bad it looked from the outside, which was repairable. Then I popped my head in the car and started to inspect the inside and the engine. The engine looked like hell, but with the proper tools and a little bit of luck I could repair it too. But still 15G was a bit much. I walked back to the guy who was waiting with Carlos and gave the car another look.

"I was more thinking of 10G." I looked at him, placing my hands on my waist.

"How about 14G?"

"Make it 11 and I'll take it."

"12.5, minimal."

"And 12.5 it is." I smiled at the guy. "If you give me just a sec then I'll change and we'll go to the bank and get you your money." He nodded and I ran in with a big smile on my face. While I was busy putting on my shoes, Carlos cam in and closed the door.

"How are you gonna pay that guy?" His voice was calm in a way I never heard before. Slowly I looked up at him, trying to find out if he was angry or scared or anything at all. It wasn't really working.

"With the money I got on my bank account."

"Okay and you sure you got that money. You don't need me to pay it for you?" Oh, he was being his overprotective-brotherly-self again, something that, strangely enough, happened a lot lately.

"Yeah I'm sure. You're not becoming soft are you, with all this protective stuff?"

"What? I'm just checking, you know.' He said a bit uncomfortable.

"I know, big brother. See you in a bit." I walked over to him, reached up to give him an Eskimo kiss and walked out so that I could pay my car. Almost an hour and a half later I returned, now the happy owner of a wrecked, but soon to be beautiful, Skyline. The bank had been overfull with people trying to do whatever they were going to do in the bank.

"Hey guys." I walked in and saw that Dom and Letty were there too, finally.

"Hey. So how did it go?" Carlos said looking up from the Acura he was working on.

"The fucking place was packed with people, kids screaming and running around and employees who didn't really seem to care when to close down. My feet hurt and my stomach is mad at me because there was this guy standing in front of us who probably never heard of water and soap or at least deodorant. But if you forget all that, it went good. The car's officially mine."

"Good."

"What car?" Letty was all ears.

"The trash in front of the garage. This guy crashed it and couldn't fix it so he was looking for someone to sell it to. It's suppose to be a Skyline GT-R V-SPEC, and I know it doesn't seem like one, but when I'm done with it it'll be more then that."

"You hope."

"No, I know."

"Yeah right, whatever you want girl but that car is so fucked up it'll take you at least 4 weeks to repair it and then you gotta put the interior in it and paint it so if you're lucky it's on the road in 7 weeks." Letty looked at me."

"Sugar, do I smell a challenge?"

"Baby, I bet that you got that ready in 7 weeks; 4 weeks to repair and 3 for the interior and painting."

"Sugar, I bet that I got that car done in 4 weeks, painted and interior done too."

"Dream on. And if you ain't got it ready by then you'll be washing my car for a month."

"You got it. And if you lose, witch you will, you'll be cleaning C and my room for a month and trust me that is one nasty job."

"Deal, you better start working on that piece of junk cause I'd hate to see your pretty face working her ass off over my car."

"I hope you know how to clean cause I want to see my face on the floor." I walked out of the garage and started on the car. It wasn't that much so when Vince came walking out to tell me that we were closing down, it probably just needed one more day work to get it ready for body shop. I needed to gut the engine bay and remove the suspension in the front totally tomorrow and then send it over to the body shop so that they could pull the frame, fix the body panels and send it back to me so that I could fix the rest. I know it sounds crazy, but I can do it. I did it before, hell I did it in 2 weeks but I was in a hurry and I didn't have to worry about the paintjob.

"Wow girl, you're going fast." Vince told me, looking over at the car.

"Well, it ain't that hard and it helps if you know what you're doing. I just need tomorrow to make it ready for the body shop, then I'll let my brother or Dom do their magic so that I'll get it back in a couple of days and then I have to place the engine back in and the interior. And when all that is done I just need to paint it and it's done. So if you count a bit roughly it will take me probably 2.5-3 weeks."

"But you just told Letty you'd do it in 4."

"Yeah, I still have to come up with some painting and I gotta order the interior and the paint so I'd gave myself some more time."

"Damn, you're saying that like it's nothing."

"Well, it is nothing. I did all this before, but without the paintjob, in 2 weeks. This gonna be a piece of cake, Letty just doesn't know." I laughed at Vince's face.

"You're bad, you know that. Letty'll kill you if she finds out."

"Which she won't, till the car is done. Anyway, come on we gotta go. I got plans for tonight."

"Well then move that pretty ass of yours."

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_A/N: Hope ya'll liked it… Please review so that I know that it wasn't that bad (yeah I think it ain't that good of a chapter). Huggiez _


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I'm So Sorry !

Hey Guys,

Look I'm really sorry for the delay of things but my computer broke down and I can't get to the chapters I wrote. I don't know when it'll be fixed, but I hope it will be soon cause I've got like 3 new chapters ready for post. In case you're wondering 'well if your computer broke down, how is it that you can post this', that is because I begged a friend of mine to let me use his computer so that I can put this note out for you guys. Plus school started and I've got to do my whole last year over so that's keeping me busy a lot too. Again I'm really x 10000000000000000000000000 times sorry for this. I hope you'll forgive me this but I'ma get back soon.

Lots of love and kisses,

Akeela


	10. Unexpected Ending

**Chapter 9 – An Unexpected Ending**

It was 5.30 and I was standing in front of the mirror looking at myself. I was wearing my low-cut Levi's with a white tank that said 'I know I'm good looking'. It was very low and you could see a lot of clevage. My hair was just falling loosely around my face, I had straightened it. As finishing touch, I was wearing my new Adidas Respect M.E. sneakers plus a lot of bling-jewelery.

Doing a double check in the mirror, Carlos came walking in the room. When he saw me, he blinked his eyes.

"Who are you and where is my angel eyes?"

"Very funny C. Was there a purpose for you to come in or did you forget where your room was?" I stuck my tongue out to my older brother, who just rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorpost.

"I just came to say hi and I wanted to know what you was wearing. Not that you was getting out of this house dressed in something that will rock the boys world and get him in trouble with a certain brother. But I'm afraid I too late to tell you to cover yourself up, ain't I?"

"Yeah you are and I'm not showing a lot. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" There were moments where my brother could be my annoying older brother and there were moments that he could act like parents would act. Now, it was the second.

"Hey, you've got a gorgeous body and that's what I'm afraid of. Like I said, I don't wanna get the boy in trouble over something stupid he did."

I just looked at him with a grin. He ws a strange and complicated person, but he loved me and wanted to protect me against the whole big bad world out there. Too bad that he wasn't with me like let's say 4 years ago. I mean, then I'd probably be a sweet young girl with no criminal record and whoo was living a quiet but nice life. Damn, does that sound boring.

Wait, say bye-bye to boring life, I'd probably wouldn't be living a quiet nice life. I'm forgetting thatmy brother's a criminal too. One who the FBI's looking for, just because he made some deals that ended withthe goverment losing a lot of monye. Ha, now don't go of thinking that we're just a couple of uncivilized, ill-bred criminals who need a good ass whoop. Yeah, you may be right about the ill-bred part, cause of my no-daddy-fucked-up-mommy situation, but we're everything except for uncivilized. We're very nice people, just don't mess with us cause then you in trouble. Big trouble.

I was cut out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing. I got my purse, walked over to Carlos, gave him a kiss goodbye and then went downstairs to answer the door.

LEON'S POV

I rang the doorbell, a bit nervous. What is wrong with me? I've never ever been nervous about a girl before, but then again, I never actually dated a girl before either. Or like-like liked a girl. Yeah, that was new too. And most of the time I'll just want a girl to get a good lay, but with Kyra I couldn't care less. Damn, if Vince could hear me now... he'll probably think I was sick or on drugs. Me and Vince, we're the same type of person. We don't need a relationship, causethe only thing it will bring you is trouble. No, normally I wouldn't even think about it. I would say it was something foul, something nasty and something disgusting. But now, I don't even know what I want.

The door went open and there was Kyra, looking even prettier than before. Okay, Leon stop drooling, it's action time.

"Hey there, baby girl."

"Hey pretty boy."

"Wow, you look amazing." She really did.

"You look pretty too." Good, she thinks I look good too. I couldn't decide what to wear, can you imagine that? A man not knowing what to wear? You see, this gril makes me something weird: a guy with feelings.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Come on." Kyra stepped out of the doorway closing the door behind her, took my hand and walked over to my car. Then she let go and went over to the passenger side, smiled at me and got in. I just shook my head and got in too.

"So, where you taking me?"

"You'll see, be patience."

"I don't like being patience." She kept her eyes at me, while I just drove on with a smile on my face.

"You already know where you gonna take me?" She asked 2 minutes later.

"Ha, you keep trying till we get there it'll still be a surprise till we get there."

"You sure? Cause I've got my ways of getting what I want."

"You do, huh?" I stopped in front of a red traffic light.

"Yeah, I do and not even you are gonna say no after it." She leaned in closer and kissed my jaw line. I turned my head towards her and smiled. This girl was good, real good.

"Are you trying to charm me off, baby girl?"

"No, of course not. Who do you think I am? You?" She stuck her tongue out to me and sat back in her seat, trying to look offended by that.

"I'm not someone who will try to charm people off to get my will. And what's so bad about being me?"

"Nothing, I'm just kidding pretty boy. There's nothing wrong with being you. Except for the fact that you're a guy skank… oh and you're worshiped by a lot of ugly skanks… and wait the fact that you still look hot when you're all sweaty and covered with grease. But I don't know if that's a bad thing." She laughed.

"No that's not a bad thing, cause you like it. Admit it, you like me all manly."

"I'm not admitting that! And then what? Tomorrow you'll be all over me without taking a shower, all smelly making me dirty? No way."

"I'm way too nice to do something like that! And what about that thing you said about me being a guy skank. What's that?" I parked the car in front of the restaurant where we were gonna eat.

"It's exactly what you think it is."

"And what do I think it is?"

"I don't know. We gonna eat here?"

"Switching subject won't help, you gonna tell me sometime soon what you meant with it."

"Okay." She just said plainly, putting a sweet-girl smile on her face.

"If you're still interested, this is where we're gonna eat."

"Angelo Y Antonio?" She looked at the small Mexican restaurant. My parents owned it and it was called after me and my older brother. Antonio is my first name, but my parents always called me Leon, which is my first name. Angelo is my brother's first name, but we always call him David, his second name too. My parents opened it after we moved here from New York.

"Yeah, it is called after the sons of the owners."

"Wow, that's special. Well, let's go and eat. And then you can charm me off Leon style." She got out of the car.

"What do mean: charm you off Leon style?"

"Nothing, I meant nothing."

"Nothing again? Yeah sure, baby girl. What did you mean?" I closed in on her, while she was leaning against the car.

"You deaf? I said that I meant nothing with it, right? So what do you thing I meant?"

"I think that you know exactly what you meant with it and that you're about to tell me." Kyra smiled up at me, while I held her close between me and the car. This girl knew exactly what she was doing, every move that she made.

"You do, huh? And what makes you think that I'm about to tell you, cause I don't think I am."

"Because of this." She wanted this so I'm going to giver her this. I leaned closer in on her and brushed my lips on hers. Slowly I moved my hands from the car to her body, resting them around her waist.

"And you think that you gonna get your answer now?" Curse you woman.

"Haha, you hardheaded little…"

"Princess? I know, you don't have to complement me this much. I already like you, you know."

"Princess? I was gonna say something else, baby girl. So you gone tell me?"

"I meant that."

"What?"

"I meant this." She kissed my cheek. "And I meant this." She kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Oh, then you meant this for sure." I kissed her on the lips, now more passionate then before.

"Yeah, I meant that too."

"You ready to eat?"

"Uhhu, I'm hungry from all this." Kyra laughed, pushed me away gently and started walking to the entrance. I followed her, placing my arm around her shoulder.

When we entered mom immediately noticed us. She came out of the kitchen and walked over to us.

"Hey baby, me and your dad were wondering when you were coming over again."

"Hey ma, I'm sorry for not coming for so long. I've been really busy lately; the garage is full until October." I let go of Kyra to hug her.

"Don't worry about it, just give us a call sometime. Now tell me who this beautiful young lady is that you brought over."

"Yeah, mom this is Kyra. She's been taking a lot of my time too, so blame her too." I looked at Kyra with a playful smile.

"Did not."

"Did too. Kyra this is my mom."

"Hola señora, nice to meet you."

"¿Ah, tú eres de Mexico?"

"No, soy de Cuba."

"Well, nice to meet you too. It's nice to see that my son finally is becoming serious with his life and with such a beautiful girl too."

"Mom, maybe it's a good idea to show us a table now." I interrupted my mother before she was getting all cheerful about it.

"I know, this is embarrassing. I'll show you a nice table."

Mom led us further into the restaurant and showed us a very nice table at the window where we had a view at the town. The restaurant was built on one of the hills in LA.

"I'll send someone to take your orders."

"Kay, thanks mom." I gave her a kiss and we sat down.

"Wow, so first date is meet-the-parents?"

"No, this is just the best restaurant in town."

"Sure pretty boy. So tell me, why is it that you never told me that you can speak Spanish?"

"Ehm, I don't know. I just never spoke it out of the house, it's just me, my parents and my brother. I always got friends that were Americans, so I never spoke Spanish with my friends and I guess that never changed."

"Not even with Carlos or Letty? They're Spanish talking friends, right? And with me."

"That's true, but it just became a habit. I never spoke Spanish with friends. My turn, why don't you tell Carlos about the stuff that happened it the past?" I know, I know, risky question but I have to know.

"Why don't I tell C about my past? You dig in immediately, don't you? I don't know, it's something that's hard for me to tell. It's not like it's all happiness, you know. And it won't be fun for Carlos to hear some parts, while he was here having a great time. I'm afraid that when I tell him, he'll make himself angry and do something that he's gonna regret when it's over."

Wow, that's an answer I didn't expected. Something really bad musta happened. I thought she would just say something like that she doesn't feel like it or something, but not that it would involve Carlos' reaction.

"Hey Leon, what can I get you tonight?" I looked up to see Shannon, one of the waiters of the restaurant, standing at the table.

"Ehm, can you ask my mom if she can make something nice for us?"

"Yeah sure, and what do you wanna drink?" She looked at Kyra, already knowing that I was drinking Corona.

"A Corona, please."

"You too? I don't know what it is with Leon and the people he brings over but they always drink Corona."

"It's just real good, I can't help it. Plus you right, everybody drinks it at home and if you don't, you don't belong there. My brother will probably throw me out of the family if I didn't."

"Shannon, you always try to find someone who doesn't drink Corona with me, but you won't cause I don't got any friends crazy as that." I laughed at Shannon, who just shook her head and walked away.

"So you bring a lot of other people over for your momma?"

"No, just you and the team."

"Good, cause you already got me thinking you were hiding your life for the team."

"And why's that?"

"Cause they say you never ever dated a girl in life and because you hate relationships and you can't like a girl."

"They say that? Well what can I say, yes I never ever dated a girl in life but I think I can do that. But I don't hate relationships and I can like a girl. Just because I think relationships can be a pain in the ass doesn't mean I hate them, I just need the right girl and than it will be fine. Same thing for like a girl, I just need to find a girl I like and just because I haven't it doesn't mean I can't. I like you, don't I? So I do can like a girl." I smiled at her.

"You like me? Wow, now there is something I didn't expect to hear."

"What? Wasn't it pretty oblivious?"

"Yeah it was, but I'm not the girl most guys like. I'm the girl next door, not the girl you fall for. And if you do I'll make it pretty clear that it won't happen. Well, most of the time that is."

"Most of the time? You didn't with me, so what am I suppose to think about that?" I don't get it, does she like me or is this a way to tell me it ain't gonna happen.

"Pretty boy, did I let you know, in any type of way, that it ain't gonna happen? Cause if I did, I'ma take it back right now." Kyra laughed at my probably shocked face. I quickly restored myself and laughed with her.

"Hey I was just checking. Not that I'm gonna sweat my ass off and then you gonna tell me that it ain't gonna happen."

"No, please do sweat your ass off as much as you want. I'll watch and enjoy."

"You'll watch and enjoy? What about your ass?"

"What about it? You don't expect me to get on my knees and massage your feet, now do you? Cause if you do, you better think again baby boy."

"Ah man, there goes my wonderful fantasy. Imagine a man, hear as Leon, come in from a day's work in the garage, all sweaty and tired. His woman, hear as you baby girl, is waiting for him with a nice hot bath and some massage oil to ease his pain." I said in a dreamy voice to irritate her.

"Yeah, or maybe not. What about, the man gets home from work and just to please his woman he cooks dinner and massage her. That sounds way better, don't ya think?"

"No, no that won't do. I think we need to think this one over again."

"Hey, here are your drinks. And Leon, your mom said that she'll make something special." Shannon placed the drinks on the table and went away again.

Kyra took a swig of her Corona. I still can't believe that I fell for a girl who's only 16. Though, she doesn't look like 16, you can see in her face and body language that she's been trough a lot in life. But her personality is so much different. She's happy, optimistic and always in for something fun.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring, I'm telling myself how beautiful you look."

"Showoff."

I laughed at her. She was crazy. But she's gorgeous and I like her. Now, all I need to do is don't fuck it up.

My mom made real good tortillas with her home-made sauce. The dinner was really nice and we had a lot of fun. During dinner we talked about everything. We went from cars to the team and how we came together. It was really nice, I actually think that I've never had a conversation like this with a girl before. But I never really talked to a girl, because most of the time I was just having her for the night. You can't count Letty of Mia, cause they're like family to me.

After dinner I went to say bye to my mom. When I entered the kitchen I saw my older brother David talking to her.

"Hey D, how you living?"

"Leon, is mom right? Did you actually had a date with a 'real' girl?" That was my brother, always being funny.

"No, she's inflatable. Mom, we're going." I kissed my mom goodbye and started my way out of the kitchen.

"Wait, aren't you gonna introduce me to her?"

"If you insist. Follow me, funny guy." We walked out of the kitchen

"Kyra, I want you to meet my older brother David." Kyra turned around and stared in my brother's face, shock written all over hers.

KYRA'S POV

This is not happening to me! Not now, not when everything's going great in my life! There he is, David Marquez, the motherfucker that left me hanging after our last job, what made me get caught.

"Kyra?"

"David." I looked at him, then turned to Leon. "Look Leon, I'm really sorry but I gotta go." I turned around and went outside, ignoring both Leon and David calling me.

Making my way to the road, Leon and David ran out of the restaurant.

"Kyra, please stop. We need to talk."

"David, please save me your time. When I needed you to talk to me, you weren't there and now you wanna talk?"

"Just listen, we've been searching for you. The whole crew has."

"Yeah, sure you have. Well, let me tell you were I've been. After that job, I got caught by the cops. I spent the last 3 years of my life behind bars. Do you know how it feels, when you're 13 and you're locked up knowing that you won't get out for the upcoming 3 years?"

"We thought that you went to the safe-house. By the time we got there and we found out you never came here, it was too late…"

"Too late for what? Too late to send someone to pick me up, or help me get a good alibi? Don't talk bullshit David. The truth is that you and the team chickened out on a 13-year old girl, who you promised that she'll never be alone." I couldn't believe he was still trying to talk his ass out of this shit, while it is pretty clear what happened.

"Kyra, they looked for you, trust me. They came to me and we had Jesse search for you on the net." Leon looked at me, stepping closer.

"And you Leon, I knew I'd seen you before. You were there, with David, right before we went to do the job. You were in the room with us, with me. For the last month or so you've been trying to hook up with me. Did you know who I was, or was I a new face to you?"

"I, I didn't know sure. In the beginning I thought I knew you, but after all those weeks of being around you I thought you couldn't be. You're so much different than you were 3 years ago. And you looked way older then you should've been if you were the girl I thought you were. By the time I found out you were 16, it didn't matter anymore cause I already fell for you."

"I should've known there was something I was missing. And when you told the restaurant-thing I should've known it was too coincident. But the stupid girl fell for it, be happy. Now, if you will excuse me, I got better things to do right now."

I started my walk home. This was so my own fault, when I saw Leon I had to have recognized David's features. They look a lot like each other, but still I didn't see it. And now I got myself into a lot of shit cause of it.


End file.
